Work proposed for this granting period will include quantitative analysis of the synaptic arrays of the developing chick retina and peripheral mouse retina. The same quantitative techniques will be used for study of changes induced in the mouse retina by the administration of thyroxine and in the goldfish by optic nerve crush. The retina of polyploid Xenopus larvae will also be analyzed quantitatively.